


Promesa

by Jaro



Series: Siempre [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaro/pseuds/Jaro
Summary: La primera vez que Peeta ve a Katniss,  no es a los 5 años en la entrada de la escuela ese primer día de clase, no la primera vez  que la ve es un sueño.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Siempre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que peeta ve a katniss, no es a los 5 años en la entrada de la escuela ese primer día de clase, no la primera vez que la ve es un sueño, una pesadilla, una de las que lo plagaron por un tiempo cuando tenía unos 4 años, no es algo que recordara, no al menos hasta mucho más tarde, sueña que esta en un bosque, como el que esta afuera de la cerca del distrito 12, el que ha visto las pocas veces que su padre lo lleva al prado, lo primero que siente es el calor, es más intenso que el de los hornos de la panadería, es algo sofocante que juntó al espeso humo que siente en el aire le seca la garganta. Rápidamente, todo se vuelve un zumbido como el que producen las abejas que picaron a su hermano hace un tiempo cuando estaba molestando aquel panal en busca de miel, es tán intenso aquel zumbido que se tapa las orejas tratando de apaciguarlo, pero sigue aumentando su intensidad, y entre aquel ruido comienza a escuchar un susurro. 

Peeta Peeta Peeta. 

Alguien grita su nombre con tal urgencia, desespero, anhelo y miedo, que se le hiela la sangre, no sabe como o porque, pero algo hace que su pequeño cuerpo comience a correr por aquel bosque, buscando desesperadamente el origen de aquella voz. 

Siente que corre por siempre, el bosque a su alrededor comienza a oscurecer, las ramas les raspan los brazos, la cara, le comienza a faltar el aire, le fallan sus pequeñas piernas, se siente tropezar, caer de cara en algo terreno húmedo, como un charco, como el que esta en el corrar de lo cerdos detrás de la panderia. Se levanta a la luz de las estrellas, y con gran horror, se da de cuenta que cayó en un charco de sangre. Sangre tan roja como aquel vestido de su mamá odia, pero no bota porque pertenecía a su madre, voltea y mira por el camino que vino, estupefacto ve un cuerpo tendido allí, irreconocible, con la garganta abierta todavía goteando la espesa sangre que forma el gran charco donde cayó, se queda allí lo que se siente una eternidad en completo silencio. 

Comienza otra vez aquellos gritos llamándolo, así que se levanta y corre con toda el alma, como si una manada de perros callejeros lo siguieran, llega a un claro, cerca hay un pequeño lago y allí en la orilla detalla a una pequeña niña, esta acostada sonríe cuando lo ve. 

Peeta, viniste. 

Se le detiene el corazón, jura que es la niña más bonita que ha visto, su pequeña sonrisa, su cabello negro en 2 trenzas, y esos ojos grises, con la luz de las estrellas reflejados en ellos se ven color plata, definitivamente la niña más bonita que ha visto. 

Comienza a caminar hacia ella, pero a medida que se acerca, se da de cuenta que es como si a cada paso que da, ella creciera, allí donde yace a orilla del lago, pasa de ser la niña más linda a la mujer más bella que ha visto, tiene un lindo vestido azul, ha pasado de tener 2 trenzas a tener solo una que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cuando ya casi está a su lado se da cuenta con absoluto horror de que esta herida, tiene una gran quemadura que le cubre gran parte de la pierna derecha, tiene 2 bultos en el cuello y la mano derecha, como si fueran picaduras de abejas pero de un color verdoso y más hinchados, también hay un corte en su frente del cual fluye constantemente sangre, y tardíamente se da de cuenta que su pecho no sube y baja de forma normal, le cuenta respirar. 

La levanta entre sus brazos, y la acuna contra su pecho, no le da un segundo pensamiento a que sus brazos ya no son de un niño de 4 años, son de un hombre joven, fuertes y cálido por el arduo trabajó de años. 

Ella se queja de dolor, lo mira directamente a los ojos, se ve reflejado en esos hermosos ojos de plata y entre laboriosas respiraciones ella le dice: 

Pee... Peeta, pro.. promete me que te quedaras conmigo. 

Viendo esos hermosos ojos de plata, se da de cuenta que la vida la deja, ella queda flácida en sus brazos y por primera vez desde que comenzó su pesadilla siente que se le quiebra el alma, no se dio de cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, solo ve sus lágrimas caer una tras otra en la cara de la mujer más bella que ha visto. La abraza fuerte, le da un beso en la mejilla, se acerca y le susurra a la oreja. 

Siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta Mellark se enamora ese primer día de clases cuándo tiene 5 años, Katniss Everdeen así se llama la niña que hace que los pájaros se detengan a escuchar, esta allí de pie al frente de la clase, sin ningún signo de miedo o molestia, con sus 2 trenzas, su vestido a cuadros, sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos grises que siente que conoce de algún lado pero no logra colocar, su voz mientras canta la canción del valle siente que lo hace flotar, que podría vivir el resto de su vida solo escuchándola cantar.

A pesar de esto, a lo largo de los años nunca se acerca a saludarla, siente que decir aunque sea un tímido hola, no seria adecuado, o bien recibido.katniss no tiene muchos amigos, la ha visto hablar con la hija del alcalde, un par de niños de su año, siempre esta muy atenta a sus clases, irónicamente su momento favorito desde que tenía 9 años es el final de día escolar.

No sale disparado como la mayoría de sus compañeros ni demora demasiado, sale en ése punto intermedio, el cual le da la oportunidad de presenciar la sonrisa que le da katniss a su hermana Primrose. Solo este evento, hace que el resto de su día sea más llevadero,sea mejor, muchas veces las ve unirse a su madre en dirección a la costura, en raras ocasiones es su padre, en esas oportunidades siente que sus sonrisas son mucho más hermosas.

La escuela se ha sentido como un santuario para el, es libre de la panadería, de sus hermanos, de su madre, no lo malinterpretes, ama hornear, sentir la masa pegada en sus manos, el calor de los hornos, trabajar con su padre, y desde que tenía 8 y su padre lo dejo decorar aquéllas galletas, le encanta el glaseado, la mezcla de colores, es un mundo de posibilidades, algo que pocos tienen.

Trabajar con sus hermanos es mayormente tranquilo, han aprendido por las malas no malgastar nada, recuerda esa primera vez que dejo pasar de tiempo aquella bandeja de pan en el horno, ni siquiera vio de donde su madre saco aquel rodillo, solo sintió dolor en su espalda y escuchó a su madre gritarle por aquella bandeja de pan ligeramente quemada, esa semana solo comió esos panes. Desde entonces siempre trató de hacer todo bien a la perfección, pero pareciera que su madre siempre encontraría algo por lo cual gritarle y castigarlo, a veces ni siquiera es su culpa. Sus hermanos mayormente lo han ignorado, es el menor de 3, ellos son cercanos, se llevan a penas 1 año, se cuidan las espaldas, el siendo el menor por casi 3 años se deja para valerse por si mismo mayormente.

Por eso a lo largo de su vida cuando llega esa temporada, donde sus noches se llenan de pesadillas, en lo que solo ve oscuridad, sangre, vísceras, fuego y perros callejeros, se le deja para que lo resuelva solo, su padre muchas veces intenta ayudar, les hace te, le cuenta historias, incluso jarabe para dormir, pero nada las detiene, esos días ver la sonrisa de la niña de la costura ayuda.

Meses antes de cumplir 12 años, su día escolar es interrumpido por el sonido de una bocina, es algo irritable, un sonido que no se ha usado en años, ese sonido es la pesadilla echa realidad para la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de clases, se da de cuenta que ellos se han puesto pálidos, katniss no despeja la vista de la ventana en dirección a las minas de carbón.

Las clases se suspenden por el reto de la semana, solo la vuelve a ver unos días después, cuando la ve recibir la medalla en honor a su padre, se nota que ha estado llorando, su madre y hermana no se ven por ningún lado, la ve bajar las escaleras del edificio de justicia camino a la costura, cuándo ya está casi fuera de vista nota que ha dejado de usar sus 2 trenzas tan característica, lo último que ve de ella ese día es una única trenza que es azotada por el viento.

Los próximos días, ve a la niña de los ojos grises marchitarse poco a poco, es más callada de lo normal, la ve perder peso, las únicas veces que ve un guiño de la antigua niña es cuándo se encuentra con su hermana al final de la escuela.

Esta trabajando en la panadería, afuera es un día frío y lluvioso, pareciera que lloverá por siempre. Escucha a su madre salir por la parte de atrás, sacar a alguien de la costura de los contenedores de basura, si todo lo que le oye gritar es correcto, al asomarse a la ventana la ve, es ella allá afuera, empapada hasta los huesos. Nota lo flaca que esta la cantidad de peso que ha perdido. Se odia por un momento, por no darse de cuenta que tan mal están las cosas para ella, por no haber echo nada por ayudarla, por no hacer lo correcto.

Con eso en mente, la ve alejarse y acurrucarse en el gran Manzano del patio trasero, mira los hornos y ve esos ricos panes, sabe que son del tipo costoso, que abra consecuencias, pero no le importa.Deja caer 2 barras en las brazas, apenas comienza a oler a quemado cuando entra su madre, apenas a sacado los panes cuando llega el primer golpe del rodillo, definitivamente mañana tendrá un ojo morado, a pesar de que le duele, no dice nada, solo se desconecta, deja que su madre le grite, yo llame idiota, bueno para nada. Vuelve en si, cuando la oye gritar que alimenté a los cerdos, que nadie decente comprara pan quemado.

Al salir es recibido por el frío del distrito, siente que esta lloviendo más que hace un momento, que esta tarde lluviosa le recuerda otro momento, pero sigue sin ubicarlo en su memoria, debe apurarse sabe que su madre debe estar mirando desde algún lado, vigilando para que su hijo idiota cumpla la tarea que le ha encargado, poco a poco le quita lo quemado a esas dos barras de pan que aun se sienten al rojo vivo en sus brazos, lo poco que que les quita se los lanza a los cerdos, escucha la campanilla de la tienda, su madre lo a dejado, mira hacia el manzano, allí está ella, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible, mirándolo, esta tentado a solo lanzarle las barras de pan y correr a la tienda, el sabe que seria suficiente ella seguro los levantaría y se iría a su casa, pero hay algo que le molesta, no sabe con exactitud que es, pero termina caminando bajo la lluvia hacia el manzano abrazando esas 2 barras de pan protegiéndolos de la lluvia, al llegar allí ella lo mira con cautela, como si pensara que le iba a gritar por estar allí como lo hizo su madre.

Se arrodilla delante de ella, extendiendo sus manos con las 2 barras de pan. 

" hola" .... "ten toma esto y ve a casa". Se escucha decirle.

Ella lo ve aun con más cautela que antes como si de repente esas barras de pan fueran algún tipo de bomba que explotaran en cualquier momento. 

Escucha la campanilla de la tienda, ya nadie distrae a su madre, con un nuevo miedo y desespero habla: 

" Por favor katniss tómalos, ve a casa, te prometo que todo estará mejor". Ella debe de ver algo en el porque se levanta como un resorte, toma los panes. Por un instante sus manos de rozan, siente algo cálido que pasa desde ese lugar, viajando por todo su cuerpo, se siente en llamas.

Todo se ve interrumpido por el grito de su madre, sin ningún cliente no hay nadie que la distraiga y ver porque demora tanto su hijo idiota.

"Corre katniss, ve a casa " registra a su madre gritándole al fondo, pero no le importa, todo lo que puede centrarse es verla salir de allí con seguridad. Siente que algo impacta con fuerza contra su cabeza, un dolor punzante estalla en su lugar, siente que algo espeso viaja por su cuello hacia su espalda, es algo cálido que es bien recibido, es como una pequeña chispa de lo que sintió cuando sus manos se rozaron. Manchas negras comienzan a desdibujarse en su vista, mientras cae de bruces y todo se vuelve negro lo último que le parece ver por el camino es a una adolescente corriendo con un arco y flechas en la espalda, y aquella trenza única azotada en el viento.

Peeta Mellark cae en coma esa tarde, la causa, la buena puntería de su madre con su buen amigo el rodillo.

Un mes después se despertara, pero todo será diferente.No será el mismo niño nunca más, el recuerda....

Peeta Mellark, a los casi 12 años, con la cosecha para los juegos a la vuelta de la esquina, el recuerda .... Sus juegos..... 

Los 74 Juegos del Hambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola es mi primer trabajó, no hay beta, todos los errores son míos, si ven alguno me avisan, Esto es solo una idea que he tenido por mucho tiempo, podria ser un AU pero ya se verá más adelante.


End file.
